Christmas, past and present
by irishgirl729
Summary: LL story. Lorelai remembers past Christmases. Luke and Lorelai spend their first Christmas together as a couple.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just having some fun.

Lorelai struggled at her front door in the dark trying to find her keys. 'I'll have to have Luke fix the porch light one of these days.' she thought. She finally managed to open the door and bring in her bags. As she made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee pot the phone rang.

'Hello.' she said.

'Hi Mom!'

'Hey Kiddo, what's up?'

'Not much, where have you been? I tried the Inn and your cell phone.'

'Cell phone died and I took the afternoon off to finish Christmas shopping. Is something wrong?'

'No, I have a little time so I thought I would call my beautiful, talented mother and ..'

'I'm not telling you what I got you for Christmas!'

'Can't blame a girl for trying.'

'Christmas is suppose to be about the joy of giving, not about..'

'Right, like you haven't been bugging Luke about what he got you!'

'I'm offended!'

'Sure. So what I was actually calling about was to ask you if I brought Paris with me to the Christmas festival and if she could stay for a couple days.'

'Of course, the more the merrier, how are she and the newspaper guy doing?'

'He is going home for break so she is kind-of bummed.'

'That's too bad. Listen hon, I'd better go, I want to get these presents wrapped before Luke gets here.'

'OK, love you.'

'Love you too, study hard.'

The coffee was ready and she had all of her wrapping paper, bows and ribbons strewn across the room. She put in a CD of Christmas music and the lights on the tree were almost flashing in time with the music.

As Lorelai wrapped presents for Rory, Luke, her parents, Sookie, Jackson and Davey her mind wandered to past Christmases.

She remembered one from when she was a kid, eleven or twelve and all she wanted was a pair of ice skates, just like the ones that her best friend Jill Bowman got for her birthday. After all of the presents were opened she was disappointed, no skates to be found. Then her Dad called her into his study and there was a box on his desk, when she opened it there were a pair of ice skates. It was one of the last happy Christmases she remembered having at her parents house.

Her first Christmas after Rory was born she was working at the Inn, didn't have anyone to buy presents for, which was good because she was very broke. After the Christmas dinner that Mia arranged for the staff she pulled Lorelai aside and gave her an envelope and a small package. The envelope contained a 'bonus check' as Mia called it and the small package was a framed picture of her and Rory that Mia had taken at Thanksgiving. Lorelai cried and hugged Mia, from that moment she knew things were going to be all right.

The first Christmas after they moved into the house was special too. Her and Rory would sit in front of the tree drinking hot chocolate watching the lights on the little tree they bought, she still didn't have a lot of money but she managed to buy Rory everything on her 'Santa list'. Rory had gotten her a present too, an adorable snowflake mobile that she made in school because she knew how much her mom liked the snow.

She thought back a few years ago to the time her mother 'uninvited her' to the Gilmore Christmas dinner. She was bummed, sitting in the diner and Luke made her a Santa burger. Then she got the phone message that her Dad was in the hospital and Luke closed the diner to drive her there.

As she thought about Luke a smile came to her face. She was looking forward to this Christmas more than ever. This would be their first Christmas as a couple. She remembered the other firsts in their relationship, first kiss at the Dragonfly, first date and the first time they…, she smiled even bigger remembering that. The first fight and making up and the first 'I love you'.

As she was wrapping the last present there was a knock on the door followed by Luke's voice. 'Is the coast clear?'

'Yes, come on in.'

'Holy crap it's a mess in here!'

'Hi Honey, nice to see you too.'

'Hi.' he walked over and gave her a kiss.

'Did you bring food?'

Luke walked toward the kitchen. 'Of course, does it look like I have a death wish?'

'Did you bring a Santa burger?' she asked following him.

'A what?'

'Come on, you have to remember the Santa burger you made for me!'

'Yeah I do. But sorry, no I did not bring you a Santa burger, a regular one will have to do.'

'Hmm.' she took a bite out of the burger. 'It does' she said with her mouth full.

'That's attractive.' Luke said shaking his head

She swallowed. 'I try. So, I am finally done with all of my shopping.'

'That's good.' he said taking a drink of water, he knew exactly where this was heading.

'Oh come on Luke, tell me.'

'No.'

'Luuuke.' she whined.

'Lorelaiii.' he said in the same whiney tone.

'I just want to know if you finished your shopping yet. If not maybe I could help you.'

'Sure I believe you.. I am not telling you .'

'Please..'

'Why, you are not going to be able to open them before Christmas anyway.'

'AHH you said them, meaning more than one!!'

'Sure Lorelai I am just going to get you one present.'

'It would be OK if you only got me one present.' She pretended to pout.

'If I have or haven't finished my shopping yet you are going to have more than one present. That's all I am going to say. You will not get anything else out of me.'

'I could seduce you with my sexy, silky Christmas nightie.'

'What makes you think I am that easy?'

'Or maybe I could NOT wear it and that would be your punishment for being so mean to me.' She turned around and headed back to the living room.

'That just doesn't punish me you know.' he called to her with a smirk on his face.

After he finished cleaning up the kitchen he went to the living room where Lorelai was finishing putting away the Christmas paper.

She turned around when she heard him coming into the room. 'So, are you going to want to use this stuff?'

'Do you mean have I wrapped my presents yet? I know what you are trying to do..'

'No I'm not, I was just wondering if you needed it, otherwise I was going to ask you to put it back in the attic for me.'

'I have everything I need, but thank you for asking. And I will take this upstairs for you.'

'Thank you.' She walked over to him and hugged him.

He put his arms around her and began to kiss her neck. 'So.. it's silky huh?'

Lorelai giggled. 'You'll never know.'

'Wanna bet?' He found the most sensitive spot on her neck and her knees felt weak as he lightly bit her.

'Ugrrll..' was her only response.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes. 'What was that, I didn't catch it?'

'You don't play fair.'

'I use the tools at my disposal, just like you do.' He looked at her, 'And don't say 'dirty' or ' you said tools'.

She smiled. 'But it was, and you did.' She stepped closer to him and whispered. 'You bring that box upstairs and I will meet you in the bedroom.' She headed toward the stairs with Luke closely behind with the box.

**Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading. Review if you want to.**


	2. two

Don't own them, just having fun.

Thanks for all of the positive reviews!! I appreciate them.

**Chapter 2**

While Luke put away the box Lorelai went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

'Luke, can you go downstairs and make sure the tree is turned off and the doors are locked?'

'Sure, need anything while I'm down there?'

'No.' she heard him go down the stairs. 'Wait, water please.'

'OK.'

When Luke came upstairs the bedroom door was shut so he went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he turned on the light he saw a gift bag sitting on the toilet seat. He read the tag - '_Pretty please!.' _He looked in the bag and shook his head. '_The things I do for this woman,' _he thought.

He knocked lightly on the bedroom door before entering. He smiled at what he saw. Lorelai was wearing a red silky camisole top with black trim, low cut with spaghetti straps and matching panties. 'Wow.' he said as he looked her up and down.

She smiled at him. 'Wow yourself. I wasn't sure if you would wear them.' She walked toward him and said, 'They are still boxers, just silky ones.'

He met her at the end of the bed and put his arms around her. 'Yeah, well. Don't get used to it.'

'Don't they feel good?' she murmured against his neck.

'You feel good.' he said rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Lorelai ran her hands down his back and ran her fingers just inside the waistband of his boxers. Then she moved her hands down to his butt and squeezed, 'Hmmm, this feels good too.'

He laughed and kissed her. Tops and bottoms were being taken off and they fell to the bed naked.

Like all couples at the beginning of a relationship they had to learn what each other liked (and what they didn't) and now that they had reached that point each time they made love they felt more connected. They still had some pretty wild 'I have to have you NOW!' nights but for the most part it when they were together it was slow and easy, they kept eye contact and murmured soft words to each other, sometimes even laughed. And they both thought it couldn't get any better than that.

Lorelai rested her head against Luke's chest. 'Luke?'

'Hmm?' he kissed the top of her head.

'Now will you tell me?'

He chuckled and swatted her bottom. 'No. Now go to sleep.'

'Can't blame a girl for trying. Night, love you.'

'Love you too.'

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

'Too early. Don't leave.' She wrapped her arm tighter around him.

'You know I have to.'

'Hmm.'

'You'll fall right back asleep like you always do.'

'Hmm hmm.' she said, almost asleep already.

Luke got up and went to get ready. He came back in the bedroom and kissed Lorelai on the forehead before leaving for the diner.

Lorelai's alarm went off forty-five minutes later and she woke up to the smell of coffee. As she put on her robe and went downstairs to get a cup she thought that was one of the great things about having Luke stay over. He would always start her coffee for her.

WOW, didn't realize how short this chapter really is!! I was going to take a shot at writing a hot sex scene for them and change the rating but realized I'm no good at it so I posted what I had! Next chapter (a longer one) soon.


End file.
